Love In the Darkness
by PhiBell
Summary: Aku tahu, Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku kan? Aku tahu, Aku pasti sangat berharga kan? Aku tahu itu, Sasuke.
_**"Love in the darkness"**_

-Sasuke. U & Sakura. H-

 **Thrill, Suspense**

 **Rate : M (for bloody scene)**

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto and other characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **(Warning!)**

 **|Typo(s), AU, Death Character, 15+|**

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu, Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku kan?_

 _Aku tahu, Aku pasti sangat berharga kan?_

 _Aku tahu itu, Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kini Aku terbaring. Aku lemas. Aku hanya ingin menutup mataku barang sebentar. Bolehkan, Sasuke?

-0oo0-

Kau terlihat sangat murung, Sasuke. kau terlihat sedih. Kenapa? Bukankah aku tidak menyakitimu? Lalu, apa penyebab dirimu begitu sedih?

Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau marah denganku? Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku? Mungkinkah aku membuat kesalahan? Berbaliklah Sasuke. Tatap aku dan katakan Kau mencintaiku.

Kau mencintaiku bukan? apa kau ingat saat kau Memikulku dipunggungmu lalu kau dengan mudah melemparku kepojokan kamarmu yang bernuansa biru ini?

Tidak apa Sasu, aku tidak begitu kesakitan. Lanjutkan saja apa yang kau inginkan.

Kau mencintaiku bukan? Apa kau ingat juga saat mata onyxmu itu berkilat marah dan mulai menarik kasar bajuku? Kau merobeknya tanpa hati-hati.

Ingatkah kau saat aku hendak melawan tapi kau malah menyekekku dan memaku kedua tanganku ditembok? Kau tahu, Sasu? Itu rasanya sakit sekali, Tapi tidak apa aku tidak marah. Kau begini karena aku mencoba melawan bukan?

Setelah kau memaku kedua tanganku, kau mulai meraba-raba tubuhku. Aku sangat ingat saat kau mengambil Cutter besi lalu menggoreskannya ke perutku. Rasanya perih.

Tapi tidak apa, itu semua karena kau mencintaiku bukan? Haha, Aku tahu itu Sasuke.

Apa kau juga ingat saat kau mulai menjilati luka bekas goresan cutter tadi? Aku berteriak sangat keras. Kurasa kau terganggu dengan teriakanku, Jadi kau menarik lidahku keluar dan memotongnya dengan gunting.

Sasuke, lakukanlah bila itu membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan marah.

Lidahku belum sepenuhnya terpotong saat itu, dan kau menariknya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan robekan tidak rata disatu sisi lidahku.

Kau mulai melakukan 'itu' padaku. Kau terlalu keras, Sasu. Aku merasakan ada sedikit lecet bahkan mungkin robekan disana, tapi nampaknya kau tidak peduli dengan itu. Kau terus menikmati tubuhku hingga aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi.

Aku sangat ingat saat kau berkata, "Kau tahu, Sakura? milikmu lumayan juga. Tapi, Wanita diluar sana jauh lebih nikmat, kau tahu? Haha, mungkin karena kau sudah lebih dahulu melakukannya bersama orang lain?" SenyumMu mengerikan Sasuke. Air mata tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

Kau tidak menghabisi ku saat itu juga. Kau malah mendiamkanku dan membiarkan ku mati.

Ah Iya, kau ingat tidak? Saat kau mencium kedua kelopak mataku sebelum Pisau indah itu menancap dengan manisnya disana? Sebenarnya, rasanya sangat pedih. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk berteriak.

Sasu, tapi kenapa kau tampak sedih sekarang? Bukankah kau sudah puas menyakitiku? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah puas sekarang?

Sasu, kenapa matamu mengeluarkan liquid-liquid indah itu? Kenapa kini kau menangis? Sasu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku telah tiada. Aku mungkin merasa sangat tersakiti, namun percayalah. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, lebih dari siapapun.

Sasuke, berbaliklah. Tatap mataku!

Sasuke!

Tatap mata yang telah kau lubangi dengan pisau ini. Mata emerald ku yang kini berubah menjadi cekungan tanpa bola mata.

Berbaliklah dan tatap aku. Lalu balas senyumanku Sasuke.

Senyum yang telah kau ukir diwajahku.

Aku yakin, kini wajahku sangat cantik. Ini semua karena mu. Karena kau sangat mencintaiku kan? Aku tahu itu.

"Hentikan Sakura," Sasuke?

"Maafkan aku, kumohon berhentilah menggangguku," Aku mendengar isak tangis. Sasuke itukah kau?

Baiklah, Aku menyerah.

Terimakasih dan selamat tinggal. Berbahagialah disini. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tersentak lalu kembali terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan mulai menyesali segalanya.

* * *

A/N

Ini bukan cerita original buatan Belle, Belle hanya meRemake cerita pendek karya Ranthi Juniarti ini. Semoga Kalian semua bisa merasa terhibur.

Siapa saja yang tidak terima Cerita ini Belle remake, Bella sangat sangat memohon maaf.

Sincerely,

Mina No Bell


End file.
